


Experiment S. T. B. P - Stuff The Baby Pig

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Experiment, F/M, Force Feeding, Forced Weight Gain, Humiliation, Inflation, OCs - Freeform, Slight Incest, Stuffing, Weight Gain, babied, description of belly stretching, forced age play, mummy/daddy kink, obesity, teenage baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: When Benny consented to let his girlfriend's older brother do a 'harmless' experiment on him, he had no idea what he had in mind.WARNING this story will include: incest, stuffing, force feeding, obesity, descriptions of belly stretching, humiliation, unwilling weight gain, babying, forced age play and mummy/daddy kink.





	1. Baby piggy

**Author's Note:**

> I made a drawing of Benny :) I posted it on Deviantart some time ago and you can check it out if you want. My account is 'kinkyyaoi'

Benny entered the house unwillingly, feeling weirded out when he entered his girlfriend's house without his girlfriend. He had been together with Vanessa for two weeks now, and it was all going smoothly. So he didn't want to screw things up by refusing to help her brother with a school project! 

 

It was going to be a simple experiment: Vanessa's brother, Chase, had created a new kind of viagra that didn't only make the one taking it get all wet, it also made you hunger for more. 

The man had even joked with Benny, telling him that if it worked he could give Vanessa a whole bottle of them so she and Benny could have fun. 

 

"I'm really glad you're here," chase smiled as he saw Benny in the hall. Benny pulled his shoes off and returned the smile with a small blush. 

"It's nothing dangerous, right?" He laughed, though it was half serious. He could trust Vanessa so why couldn't he trust her brother? 

Chase cackled softly and shook his head, wrapping a strong buff arm around Benny's shoulders and pulled him close. "Of course not! I would never hurt you, buddy!" The older boy smirked softly but Benny felt slightly disturbed by it. 

Benny had been in Vanessa's house twice before, but he had never looked into Chase's room - which were settled in the basement. Chase led him down the small stair and it creaked creepily under their feet. 

"I know it's kind of dark but I'm decorating and putting up as much lights as possible," Chase smiled at Benny and motioned for him to have a seat on Chase's bed. 

The older boy turned on the lights and Benny stared in shock at the condition the room was in; dirty clothes everywhere, notes and folders and small bottles of pills covered the ground and a a few pornmagazines were scattered around with the weirdest front pages and themes such as 'beloved belly girls and boys' and 'diaper sluts'. 

Benny felt uneasy by the sight. Everyone in school knew that Vanessa's brother was a little odd, and this definitely did not help that rumor. 

"Sorry it's a mess, but it's all for the project Ive been working on!" Chase hummed happily and began to dig around in his notes, searching for something.

"Well... what are you even trying to do? Like... why am I here?" Benny asked and raised an eyebrow, "I mean... is it like a eye test and I have to look with one eye and say what I see?"

Chase let out a soft laugh and turned around, excitement lighting up his face and he shook his head. "Oh please, Ben, this is much more complicated and amazing! All you have to do is sit back and relax. I'm gonna give you a pill and you'll let it melt on your tongue. Then I'll give you different types of foods and you'll say what you feel." 

"What I feel?"

"Yeah, almost the same as those Miracle berries that is circling around everywhere, the ones that makes sweet sour and sour sweet." The man explained patiently and he pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Benny were close to refusing, when he remembered what Vanessa had told him; 'this really means a lot to him, and a lot to me too - you're bonding with him, with my family. And it's very sweet of you. I'm so grateful you give him a chance, and I promise it'll be amazing.'

Maybe it was Benny hoping to finally get inside of Vanessa's cute pink panties and finally move on from just kissing, or maybe he felt slight remorse for the guy. Chase and Vanessa had had a tough life, with their parents dead and they had to raise themselves. 

Benny sat down as he were told to do and leaned back, blushing a little as Chase picked out a pink bottle from his back pocket and he picked out a small round pill. It was green and looked like a gum. 

"Okay, you're just gonna move it around your tongue and when it's all gone you'll tell me!" Chase murmured and gave Ben the pill, watching him as he popped it into his mouth and began to gently suck on it. 

As soon as Benny had taken the pill, Chase walked back upstairs, the stairs creaking again and sending shivers down Ben's spine, and he hoped Vanessa was worth this...

After 5 minutes or so, the pill had dissolved and Chase walked back down into the basement, carrying a few bags carefully as he walked over to Ben. The boy felt slightly drowsy, but also extremely hungry. All while sucking on the pill he had begun to feel starving and his eyes lit up as he saw the bags Chase was carrying. The greasy fat was leaking through the thin paper bags and Benny could smell it; pizza, kebab, Indian food, burgers, you name it! 

"How are you feeling?" Chase asked softly and smiled at Benny, "you don't have to be scared - I just wanna see how you think the food tastes now after having the pill." 

Ben lifted his head weakly, lightly brown locks falling across his face and his cheeks flushed a little red.  
"I'm okay... just... I feel very hungry... am I supposed to feel hungry?"

"Yes," chase exclaimed excitedly and he jumped up and down, a wide grin that went from ear to ear shone on his face, "that means its working; then we move on to the second level in experiment S.T.B.P."

Chase sat down on his bed in front of Ben and began to unbox the bags of fast food. It wasn't any fast food, only the greasiest, most calorie-filled and fattest fast food! Benny almost drooled and he snatched the food away from Chase, starting with the pizza slices. He grabbed one slice in each hand and munched loudly and sloppily, too hungry to care about his manners. Chase didn't seem to care anyway, and just grinned at him.

"You must be very hungry, Benny. Go on, it's all a part of the experiment."

And Benny ate, grease dripping from his jaw and his fingers were sticky and had layers of fat coating them. He didn't know for how long he furiously plunged food into his mouth, since he never seemed to get full! Chase helped him, telling him that he was a good test subject, and Benny just nodded, unable to reply since he were too busy eating.

When all the bags were empty, Benny finally looked down at himself and blushed lightly. He had swelled up lightly, his before flat stomach now round and pudgy. The waistband of his jeans cut into his flesh and his newly developed belly was hanging over the zipper. Benny's shirt was also sitting tightly, the sleeves feeling like restraints and his shirt had curled up and exposed his new curves and belly button!

"I... I shouldn't eat any more," Benny murmured, holding his hand up in front of his mouth as he burped softly and he blushed brightly. Benny stood up and froze as the button on his jeans gave up and popped, letting more of his belly out. 

Chase laughed at the sight of the boy and he hummed, nodding. "Yes, but you did very good, Ben." He smiled and gestured for Benny to walk to the stairs. 

The boy began to walk towards the stairs, or more like waddle, and he was about to take the first step up the stairs when he felt something cold and sharp push into the right side of his neck. Benny cried and reached up, trying to slap away whatever it was, before his eyelids grew heavy and he collapsed to the floor with a soft whine.

*

The first thing Benny felt when he woke up, was something soft and rubbery filling his mouth. It was strapped around his head and made it unable for him to talk, although he could suck on the object. It was coated in some kind of powder that tasted strawberry, and Benny helplessly sucked and licked it off. It felt scarily similar to a pacifier...  
He realized he was in a sitting position and tried to move, but his wrists were tied down behind his back and his ankles were tied to the chairs legs. 

"Look, he's waking up!" A clear voice echoed through the basement and Benny flinched, looking up with a shocked expression. 

In the other end of the room he saw his girlfriend, together with her big brother. They were staring at him with wide, maniacal grins plastered over their faces. Benny whimpered, wriggling more and he tried to plead to them to help him, but it just seemed to make them laugh.

"Be careful, Benny. If you fall out of it we can't help you up again - it was hard to get your fat ass in it the first time!" Chase laughed and rolled his eyes.

Vanessa snickered darkly, and Chase was wearing a devilish smile as they stared at Benny from across the room. That's when Benny looked down at his body and cried out in shock: he was naked, except for something warm and pampered around his bottom - but he couldn't see what it was since his fucking stomach was in the way! The skin around his tummy were stretched tight like a drum and it hurt a lot! He had even begun to develop two round boobs with pink perky nipples and his thighs and arms had also gotten a thick layer of fat around them.

"He's so cute," Vanessa coed and wrapped an arm around Chase's waist, and Benny whimpered around the big pacifier. He tried to tell her that it was him, her boyfriend Benny, but horrific realization soon crept up on him: she knew it was him, but she didn't care!

"I know, it was hard to find a nappy big enough for him though," Chase chuckled and swung his arm around Vanessa's shoulders, leaning closer to her and Benny growled. What the hell were they talking about? And why was Benny tied? And why was Chase and Vanessa touching each other when Vanessa should rescue him? 

Vanessa giggled and tilted her head to rest it on Chase's shoulder. "I would think so. I mean, he's ever bigger than I expected him to be. Those pills really worked!" She smiled and relaxed against Chase while they continued to stare at Benny. "Look at those tits, they're bigger than Lolli Ferrari's!" 

Chase laughed and Benny frowned upon seeing the older boy press a kiss to Vanessa's forehead. 

"Well, they're not THAT big yet. He's got a long way to go if we want him to reach the size we've dreamed of." 

Vanessa nodded and she hummed a little. "Well, we can start right away. Go get the pills." 

Her brother obediently walked off to get the pills and Vanessa walked over to Benny and smiled at him. She batted her eyes and ran one finger over his belly, giggling as the poor boy sniffled with fear. 

"Oh baby don't worry.. ssh ssh mama's here," she coed and sat down on the bed next to the chair. She leaned her head to Benny's stomach and smiled, gently rubbing her hand fourth and back over his belly. "I'm gonna explain to you why you're here, baby.... Me and Chase love each other... But we absolutely can't have children - they would be disfigured and be all fucked up mentally," Vanessa rubbed circles over Benny's tummy and hummed, "but we want a baby... a cute baby to take care of... feed and humiliate... Did it never occur to you that I didn't want us to go any further than kissing because I didn't see you as a boyfriend?" Vanessa chuckled gently, "a mummy having sex with her baby boy would be sick! Ugh, it makes me want to throw up just thinking about it." Vanessa shuddered and she sat up, gently grabbing one of Benny's man boobs and she squeezed it softly. 

All while listening, Benny began to cry. They were sick, they were psychopaths! Vanessa had never loved him - they were going to hurt him. He was sure of that! 

"Of course, if we only dressed you in diapers you would still run around and we can't risk that you escape, so we came up with an idea: if we somehow turned you obese so you can't move, you can't leave us. We named it: experiment S.T.B.P - Stuff The Baby Piggy, because that's exactly what we're gonna do. You'll be our fat baby, you'll roll around and cry when you're hungry and you won't be able to do anything by yourself."

Vanessa giggled and clapped her hands together with excitement, reaching up to wipe Benny's eyes. 

"Oh baby, don't cry. Are you hungry?" She asked and smiled as the creaking of the stairs echoed through the basement.

Benny swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, embracing himself for what they would put him through.

 

*

Vanessa and Chase had just woken up and they made breakfast before walking down to their baby. He was already awake and let out small puffs or air as he rolled around weakly.   
Chase chuckled at the sight of their baby and sat down on the massive mattress that they had bought for Benny. They had built bars as well so when Benny was having a nap he wouldn't fall out of the 'crib'.

Vanessa set the plates on the mattress and picked the first dish up, oatmeal, with a smile.  
"How's my piggy doing?" 

"I... I had a nightmare," Benny whimpered weakly. He couldn't see Vanessa thanks to his humongous gut and thick double chins, but he felt her soft hand rub his belly comfortingly. 

"Aw, poor baby," Vanessa murmured and she scooped up a spoonful of the oatmeal. She guided the spoon to Benny's mouth and snickered. He had grown very big, just like she and Chase had dreamed out. 

The first weeks it had been a nightmare, all the time forcing pills into Benny's mouth and having him screaming and try to escape.   
Thankfully, the boy's energy was blown out like a candle when he reached the heavy weight he was currently having.   
He was even on his way to get even bigger! He could as well be painted blue and go as Violet from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory for Halloween. 

Benny was not able to wear any XXXX shirts since they were too small and the adult diapers had to be bought from a special company so Benny would fit in them. 

Benny swallowed the oatmeal, whining quietly and he burped. Vanessa and Chase had noticed that he had begun to slip into headspace as well, calling them 'mama' and 'dada'. 

"Good piggy," Chase murmured and gently patted Benny's bloated stomach. Stretch marks went fourth and back over his belly and his bum as well as his legs and arms had a thick layer of flesh, fat and skin. He was softer than the softest pillow! 

"H-hurts..." Benny whined quietly, his round cheeks flushing brightly red and he breathed heavily as Vanessa continued to feed him.

"Does your belly hurt again, baby?" Chase coed and reached out, carefully massaging and kneading Benny's gut. It jiggled lightly and softened underneath Chase's skilled hands and Vanessa smiled brightly. They would always make sure their baby piggy felt happy and full.


	2. Plan F.U.B (Feed Until Bursting) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part about Benny and his mama and dada, but this time it's more about Benny and a stranger:  
> No one noticed the man lurking around and how he waited for just the right moment to take Benny away.
> 
> WARNING this story will include; kidnapping, force feeding, humiliation, body transformation, obesity, inflation and stalking!

Luke Wandergeld had waited so long for this. Stalking someone is never easy - especially not when you're dying to make them your human pillow. The machines were ready, and Luke couldn't wait until he stuffed the tube into the boy's anal. How the tube would rub his sides, and how stretch marks would appear. Soon... Soon...

*

Luke had had a crush on Benny since they were kids playing in the sandbox. He had always liked to imagine that they one day would be together, lazily cuddle on Luke's bed and he would feed Benny everything he asked for. 

Even after Benny and he stopped talking and Benny began to date, Luke had continued to dream about their future. 

He had kept himself in the distance, watched Benny leave his home and walk back to it after school. He had watched Benny get undressed in his room for bed and he had made notes about what Benny usually ate for breakfast and what ice cream he bought in the local ice cream cafe. 

So it wasn't weird that when the other students and teachers in school began to wonder where Benny was, Luke already knew what had happen. 

He had sensed that something wasn't right about Vanessa (she was definitely not good enough for HIS Benny) and when Benny walked to Vanessa's house all by himself Luke wasn't late to follow. The teenager had been hiding outside, waiting impatiently for his boyfriend to come back out again, but he never did! So, when the night came, Luke climbed over the fence to the house and began to sneak around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Benny through the windows. 

Luke was kind of smart, for he realized that if Vanessa and her creepy brother had hidden Benny, it must be somewhere were you couldn't see him: Which often meant the basement! After an hour or two, Luke even found a small window behind some tulips and he could make out an important person - Benny! 

But yet, it wasn't really Benny. His always so slim waist had swollen up, and he wasn't wearing any clothes! He was lying on his back on a plush mattress, his gut bulging in the air while Vanessa and Chase stuffed him silly with hamburgers and peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and cakes. 

He could've gone to the police right away, set Benny free and maybe they could become friends again, but Luke was smarter than that!   
He knew that if he did that then Benny would leave again and chase after other girls, and Luke would never get a glimpse of Benny and his stuffed belly ever again! 

After his discovery, Luke came to the house every night and stared in through the dusty window, and protected by the dark he pulled himself out and began to stroke himself while watching his baby being filled with more and more food and desserts. 

Even though it all worked perfectly, Luke wasn't satisfied. It was HIS baby, and the single thought of Vanessa and Chase feeding him, rubbing his bloated stomach and seeing him naked - since Luke had noticed that they had forced Benny to wear a nappy and they even changed him! - made the blood boil in Luke's veins. 

Benny Steele belonged to Luke, and God help anyone who dared to say otherwise! 

*

It had been three weeks since Vanessa and Chase had taken Benny, and Luke was finally done with decorating his basement to fit Benny for his arrival! He had bought a nice big bed, a plasma tv, books and video games and best of all - a inflation machine! Luke didn't want Vanessa's hard work to go to waste, so he had decided to continue Benny's weight gain as soon as he got him.

How he would take Benny away from Chase and Vanessa?   
Quite easy: Luke had followed their every step and made notes when they left the house and when they returned. When the girl were at school Luke got three hours before Vanessa came home to give Benny his lunch and she then returned to school for two more hours. Chase worked from 6 a clock to 5 in the afternoon and then he, Vanessa and Benny ate dinner together. 

So that meant that Luke would have to take Benny when Vanessa still were at school! 

The second step would be to transfer Benny: Luke had decided that he'd help Benny up the stairs, drug him and then get him into the back of his minivan and drive home to his house! That way Benny wouldn't know where his location was and he wouldn't fight Luke when they got home to THEIR house.

 

And then the day finally came.   
Luke had waited a few houses away so he could see when Chase and Vanessa left the house. He had his tools ready and his van was standing in the back behind their house. He would just have to get Benny through the fence and they would be fine!

Luke crept over to the door and skillfully broke through the lock, being careful not to look anywhere IF they had any security cameras - in that case they wouldn't see his face. 

The man didn't waste any time chilling around and quickly found his way down into the basement. There was piles of empty pizza boxes and hamburger wrappers and empty plastic cups from fast food restaurants, and Luke gasped in delight as he scanned Benny up and down;

The before sharp cheek bones and jaw line was buried in thick double chins, his slim waist far gone and replaced with fat curves that made him almost completely immobile! He was as far away from a thigh gap as you can imagine, his feet almost disappearing beneath the lawyers of flesh. His ass, which were once firm and barely bounced when he moved, was huge and plump and possibly the biggest butt currently in the world! 

And Luke absolutely adored every curve, every stretchmark, every jiggle of Benny's bodyfat! 

 

The boy groaned tiredly as he heard someone walk towards him, and he turned his head to try and see who it was. It was barely possible, since Vanessa had placed him on his back and both his enormous tummy as well as his fat double chins stopped him from having a look at his surroundings.

"H-hello?" He called out, his body jiggling as he breathed and he kicked with his legs weakly, not really putting any effort into it. He had given up on using them when his belly had swelled up and almost touched the ground. 

A small chuckle echoed through the basement and Benny frowned in fear. It wasn't Vanessa nor Chase. 

"Don't worry, my darling..." a sweet gentle voice spoke right in front of him, but Benny couldn't see whom the voice belonged to. "I'll help you out of here, my poor baby..." 

"W-what? Who... who are you?" Benny called out and he was seriously getting scared. He began to roll from side to side, trying to roll onto his belly so he could possibly sit up and see who the hell it was. 

He was stopped though by someone gently grabbed his hands that stuck out from his round body and pulled him up into a sitting position. Benny could finally see his visitor:

A tall, muscular man with black wavy hair and sweet hazel eyes. His features were sharp but his sweet smile made it up for them. He was dressed in a hoodie and blue jeans and looked like he was in his early 20's. 

Benny's round cheeks immediately turned cherry red as he realized he was dressed in a fucking diaper and it was like realization finally hit him when his eyes wandered from the stranger's body and to his own! 

"W-who are you?" Benny whimpered and he tried to stand up, but his feet gave in under his heavy body. 

Luckily, the man caught him and held him close. 

"Luke Wandergeld, we... uh... used to be neighbors. We were best friends," the handsome man murmured sweetly and Benny's jaw dropped.

Tiny whiny Luke Wandergeld, whom used to pee his pants until he was 9? Who was chubby and always picked on, and people used to mock him and call him pig and wetpants?

So many questions went through Benny's head; like why had Luke remembered him after all these years? How the hell did he knew Benny needed help? How did he even know where Benny was? And then, why hadn't he called the cops? 

In one way, Benny was thankful he hadn't called the cops - it would just be more people seeing him like this, and Benny wanted to avoid being seen in a diaper all stuffed like a oversized turkey at all costs. 

"I'm gonna help you out, I'm gonna push and you'll walk up the stairs," Luke instructed and helped Benny to the stairs. The man went behind him and supported Benny so he wouldn't fall back. 

Benny winced in discomfort, every step and every breathe was an effort and his fat thighs, ass and belly brushed over the stairsteps, as if trying to pull him back down into the basement. 

It took a while, but when Benny finally took the last step and fell forward onto his belly he knew it was worth it. Thank god! Some dibs of sweat ran down Luke's neck and Benny's cheeks were rosy and his breathing heavy. 

"Thank you so much Luke, god, I'm so happy to get out of here.. I was already getting used to call them these freaky names..." Benny mumbled and he got back up on his feet, swaying from side to side a little drowsily from walking up the stairs. 

He smiled brightly at Luke and wrapped his chubby arms around him, his man tits pressing up against Luke's chest and he sighed in relief. 

"Aow!" Benny winced softly and pulled away quickly, staring down at his arm where the pain came from. 

A needle was pulled out from his fat arm and he stared up at Luke with a confused whimper before he once again was forced into darkness. Benny heard soft whispers close to his ears before he drifted off completely.

"I finally got you..."


	3. F.U.B (Feed Until Bursting) part 2

Benny Steele woke up to a weird, uncomfortable feeling. At first, he were too tired and dazy to comprehend where the uncomfortableness was originally coming from, and his head rolled back lightly. 

How did he end up here?   
He, one of the popular guys whom played tennis and golf with his friends in the summers and went out to eat with his family every Friday. How had he succeeded ending up in this mess?

Well, first of all: psychotic girlfriend and her lover slash brother and their weird fetisch.

But how come when he finally thought he was going to escape, someone else took him? 

'Just my bad luck' Benny thought to himself before he flinched awake when the realization hit him: Luke had kidnapped him! 

The teenager weakly rolled from side to side, eyes darting around frantically and he scanned the room he was in.

It looked like a nice living room, with couches, a flat screen tv, blankets, a stereo and speakers. A few beers were even waiting on the table a few meters away. 

Benny was stuck sitting in a plush seat, his body so bloated that more than half of it didn't fit into the chair. His ass was hanging over the edge of the chair and Benny furrowed his eyebrows when he realized another thing; he wasn't wearing a diaper anymore - he was completely naked! 

The third thing he realized was to his horror that something was tugging at his asscheeks, clawing at the round globes gently as if to keep them spread for something... or someone. That's were the uncomfortable feeling was, the cold air gently brushing over his pink tight hole, and the teen wriggled harder to try and get away from whatever kind of material was keeping his asscheeks apart.

Benny heard something slam shut through the walls and then foot steps, and he tried pathetically to sit up properly and cower back.   
The door painstakingly slowly opened, revealing the man that had kidnapped him and put him here! 

"Aw, you awake?" The man lolled sweetly and sent of a blistering smile, his eyes round and filled with something that could be compared to... love? 

'Luke Wandergeld' Benny thought to himself and stared up at the handsome young man. His black hair was messy and looked wet - he had probably taken a shower not long ago - and he were dressed in nothing but low hanging sweatpants. The puberty had done great job with Luke, really. He didn't look like someone that grew up chubby and nerdy and with rashes and without a bit of cuteness. 

"W-what am I d-doing here?" Benny whimpered, his double chins jiggling as his cheeks moved. 

Luke seemed to frown a little before he smiled and shrugged. 

"Alright, you deserve some honesty, my beautiful baby. I found out, after some 'research' that you were held in that skank Vanessa's house, and at first I were thinking of alerting the police, but..." Luke walked closer and hovered over Benny, placing his elbows on his round tummy and resting his chin in his hands as he stared down at the brunette, "I found out I liked seeing you like this. All stuffed and immobilized and Jesus Christ - even needing to wear a freaking diaper! The only thing I didn't like was that it was Vanessa and her disgusting brother that was taking care of you. You're mine, Benny. And I'm the only one who's ever gonna feed you, touch you, change you...." With each sentence, Luke reached to boop Benny's nose and the smile didn't falter once. 

Benny narrowed his eyebrows and whimpered softly, closing his eyes tightly. This had to be a nightmare!   
He would almost prefer being back in the basement with his mama and dada.  
And if it couldn't get any worse, he began to feel how he needed to use the bathroom. It had been humiliating having to go in a diaper and being changed, but Benny was convinced he'd die from shame if he peed himself with Luke watching. 

"Please d-don't do this, please Luke," he began to plead, only to be silenced by Luke forcing a pacifier into his mouth. 

"Babies don't talk," Luke smirked, pleased with himself and what he had done. He patted Benny's gut and then reached over to kiss his cheek. "I have a gift for you - it did cost a whole lot but nothings too expensive for my Benny-boy." 

The black haired man clapped his hands together before he walked over to behind the couch and kneeled down. When he returned to sight, he was holding a big tank with a long soft hose attached to it. 

"This, my dear piggy, is a toy that people use to feed each other. Have you ever seen someone holding a hose and someone tips weight gain shakes down it?" 

Benny slowly and nervously shook his head, double chins flapping around. 

"Well, usually those kinds are used orally, but this one goes up your behind and makes sure I can stuff you twice as much," Luke licked his lips, reaching a shameless hand down to his groin and he squeezed his own cock through his pants while staring at Benny, "that's why I bought that toy as well - to keep your cheeks apart," he explained and gestured towards Benny's ass. 

Benny bit down on the binky, fat hands clenching and opening nervously while his body tried to show how much he disliked the idea. He protested by weakly moving his fat legs and arms miserably while he shook his head and screamed around the pacifier. He was scared, really scared! 

What if that tube tested his ass apart?   
What if he'd pop from the inside out?   
Benny's eyes teared up and he closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see that thing again! Luke seemed to understand and hid the toy behind the couch again before he walked close to Benny and began to stroke his hair. 

"I think my little Piggy needs a nap..."  
He murmured and reached to the table for a needle. They all seemed to be filled with something and Benny choke on a cry as he felt the needle pierce his flesh. The cries soon died out, all while Luke tucked Benny's brown curls behind his ears and ran his hand over his belly soothingly, and Benny welcomed the dark with a sigh.


	4. Plan F.U.B (Feed Until Bursting)part 3/ last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny gets to feel like what it's like to be stuffed through both ends and Luke uses his pig's immobility to have some fun. 
> 
> This chapter will include dick/butt/belly expansion and sexual assault.

Benny burped softly as he finished his sixth cupcake. His eyes were half closed, too tired to even look at Luke. He had been stuffed since 7 a clock and it was now lunch time. He knew what was coming and he was scared shitless. 

Luke rolled his eyes and hummed.   
"Baby, this isn't getting you anywhere near the size I want you to be. You know what we'll do?" He clapped his hands together in childish excitement and patted Benny's third double chin, which was the thickest of his chins. 

Before Benny could answer a pacifier was pressed into his mouth. The words 'messy piggy' was written on the pacifier, as a dark joke. 

Luke stood up and strolled over to grab the terrifying machine, the long hose dangling threateningly as he carried it over to Benny. Luke put it next to Benny on the floor and began to undo his dry diaper (dry since Benny tried his outmost not to use it).  
Luke had been forced to put Benny on the floor since no chair was big enough to contain him anymore, and he had decorated the ground with soft blankets and plush pillows. 

"This will be perfect," Luke lolled and smirked as he saw the perfect plump ass of his piggy. He gently spread Benny's asscheeks and spat at the tiny pink puckering. Benny shuddered as the spit hit his entrance and he whined loudly around the binky. "So tight..." Luke murmured and sucked on his index finger, smearing spit all over it before he forced it into Benny's bum.

The teen squirmed in shock and he began to wriggle around, fat limbs moving fourth and back in a pathetic attempt to stop Luke. 

"Oh hush baby, no need to whine and bitch and moan! I'm a very nice daddy - I even stretch you out," Luke hummed and began to fuck his finger in and out of Benny. The muscle instinctively began to suck on Luke's finger and the black haired man laughed loudly. "You love it, piggy. Love having something deep in your pig pussy."

Benny's eyes rolled back into his head and he tried to clench his asscheeks together but Luke was having none of it. He grabbed the toy that would keepBenny's asscheeks apart and pulled his finger out with a hum. Luke then reached up and traced his finger up to Benny's belly button and tapped it with a grin. "I'll make you so fat and swollen, baby..."

Benny couldn't even see Luke, he had gotten so fat that he couldn't see over his bulging gut and his double chins made it hard for him to even look down at his chest. He had developed a nice pair of man boobs, which were bulging heavy with pink nipples. Luke loved them and always teased them since they had grown very sensitive. 

Luke pulled away and grabbed a small bottle of lube that he had bought just for this occasion. He popped the cap open and squirted lube over the house, still with that damn smile plastered on his face.   
As soon as the hose was slicked up, he pressed the tube slowly between Benny's buttcheeks and he pushed it in. 

The hole greedily sucked in the tube, and Luke quickly turned the machine on so it would pump special air into Benny. It would make him swell up perfectly!

Benny wriggled nervously. He had never been touched there before, and he hated that he liked it. It didn't hurt much, it just felt weird, and the teen waved his meaty arms angrily, as if to try and slap Luke. It was only pathetic to think he could somehow stop Luke. The black haired, gorgeous man nodded in approval and licked his lips as the black tube delivered air into Benny's belly, the skin stretching tightly over his bloated gut. 

"Mm... you look so tasty.. how does it feel having something in your ass, baby?" Luke teased and sat down next to Benny on the floor. Since Benny couldn't answer, thanks to the pacifier, Luke just patted his tummy and hummed. "Feels good, doesn't it?" 

Benny didn't want to admit it! He wanted to scream and fight, but he was unable to. He was too huge, too fat, too tired. He tilted his head back against the floor and sucked on the pacifier, deciding to just wait until the nightmare was over. 

He didn't stay relaxed for long though, since he began to feel something move around his cock. He couldn't see what was happening, but the skin around his dick stretched tight as the special air swirled around and reached his cock, expanding it as well! 

Luke clapped his hands in twisted excitement, happily surprised by the sight.   
"Jesus, I had no idea that would happen! Can you feel your dick grow, piggy? Huh, does it feel good?" Instead of waiting for a kind of response, Luke grabbed hold of Benny's cock and began to stroke it quickly, sending Benny into a fit of unwilling moans and gasps. 

His cock and belly wasn't the only things swelling; the air twirled around into his nutsack and even into his buttcheeks. His ass expanded, turning even more plump than before, and his balls grew big and heavy, looking like two oversized oranges. 

Luke grinned evilly and reached one hand down to cup Benny's balls, gently slapping them and watching them swing from side to side. His eyes then drifted to Benny's ass. His delicious juicy ass... His puckering was puffy and pink, the tube still spurting air into him. He was growing quickly, taking more and more space and Luke could barely see Benny's hands nor feet any longer. His upper arms and legs were hidden under heavy layers of fat. His sight was blocked by the huge moobs which were pressing up against his face. 

Luke couldn't resist anymore. He squirted some lube over his own cock and mercilessly yanked the tune out of Benny, the younger man squirming in pain and fear, before Luke slammed into him. 

The older man went balls deep, face pressed into Benny's huge belly and Luke reached up to squeeze Benny's tits. God, he felt so good. So tight around his dick. Benny's muscles tried to push Luke back out, but Luke didn't care. He found it amusing that Benny tried to fight back even though he was an immobile butterball now, unable to even go to the toilet by himself! 

"Hmm... good boy, look at you. So big and bloated... Think I'm gonna put you up for a fatty competition next year.. You'll be my award winning pig, won't you?" Luke laughed darkly and then brought his hand down, smacking Benny's gut so hard it jiggled. Benny's eyes rolled back in shock, and he choke as Luke began to thrust in and out of him hard and fast. 

Benny clenched his hands, toes curling when Luke began to slam into him. His round body smacked back against Luke as the older man used all his force to get deeper and deeper. Benny's round balls and swollen member wobbled, his belly jiggling wildly and the young boy drooled. He screamed around the pacifier, drool dripping from his double chins and drops of sweat ran down his forehead. He felt as if he was on a swing, being pushed harshly fourth and back when Luke fucked him. 

Luke's fat dick stretched his walls out just as mercilessly as the machine had stretched his belly, and Benny felt how the tip of Luke's cock hit Benny's prostate with each painfully rough thrust. 

It was unbearable. 

Benny knew he was going to cum any second, and it was humiliating and horrible, yet amazing and perfect! He felt himself slowly lose grip of what was right and wrong, his mind telling him to get the fuck away but his body gave in. Deep down he wanted to be Luke's baby, he wanted to be constantly fed and taken care of. Wanted to have Luke fill him up both ends and he wanted... 

No! No, it was sick! He couldn't.. he couldn't give in! He couldn't possibly want this, could he?

"I'm gonna cum, baby. Tell Dada you want him to fill your ass with cum," Luke commanded, his voice husky and deep and he reached up, pulling the pacifier out from Benny's mouth with a wet pop. 

Benny was panting heavily, sounding as if he had run a marathon, and he could barely keep his eyes open. His dick was oozing precum, and his body was on the edge. Luke's balls had slapped Benny's asscheeks into a pink color.

"Tell me, piggy! Say it," Luke growled impatiently, raising his hand and smacking it down hard on Benny's belly. He slapped his belly twice, then moved down to place slap after slap on Benny's fat thighs and plump butt. 

The young man began to squeal like the pig he had become, and he sobbed: "PLEASE DADA! FILL ME UP! FILL PIGGY WITH YOUR C-C-CUM!"

And that's exactly what Luke did.   
He squirted his warm load into Benny, sending the boy over the edge and Benny spurted cum over his thighs and belly. 

Luke shivered lightly as he pulled out from Benny's warm hole, smirking at the sight of Benny's wrecked puffy hole. Cum leaked from it and how much Ben tried to clench his hole, it wouldn't go back to its proper tightness. 

The boy grunted, gasping loudly and shakily as he laid there on the ground, almost more unconscious than conscious from the intense orgasm.   
Luke brushed back Benny's hair from his face and smiled, kissing his face with a whisper: "good piggy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story! :)


	5. Mission: F.P. (Find Piggy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part about Benny and his growing problem - pun intended.   
> Vanessa and Chase are trying to find their precious baby piggy and stumbles over a website which sells out people's bodies and offers people to feed them! Will they find Benny?
> 
> WARNING: incest (brother and sister but there won't really be any description of sex), obesity glorifying, force feeding, feederism, mentions of kidnapping, mentions of prostitution, body expansion and forced age play!

Vanessa held her brothers hand tightly as they looked through the security footage, eyes glued to the computer and they growled as they saw a person, presumably a man since he was tall and very muscular, break into their home. They saw him lurk around, not touching anything or taking anything. 

"It's not a burglar... he must be the one that... who.... who took Ben," Vanessa's voice broke down into a sniffle and she watched the man find the door leading to the basement. 

The stranger soon came back up from the basement, pushing their big baby in front of him. It was shocking that Benny could even walk at the size he was in, and Vanessa's lower lip trembled when she remembered how soft his belly was under her hand.   
Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders and glared at the screen, seeing the man drug Ben and then drag him out the back door.   
Where could he possibly be now? 

They hadn't gone to the police, of course, and no police had contacted them, so that meant whoever took their Benny hadn't set him free. Otherwise he'd probably informed the police by now. 

"He's out there, sis. We just gotta find him. And at his size it's not easy being smuggled around discreetly, so he have probably not been smuggled out of the country." Chase knew it wasn't very comforting, but what else could he do... 

He frowned for a brief moment and then quickly clicked his way to google. He began to frantically search for sites that would show pages with sexual offerings and so on, and it didn't take long 'till he found it!

Chase scrolled down, holding his sister tighter as he quickly eyed the offers that popped up.  
There was pictures of young men and women in sexual positions with words such as 'for 60 bucks you can stick anything in my pussy for half an hour' and 'my slave needs to be punished! try his holes for only 80 bucks each!'.   
Chase searched with the tags 'piggies' and 'feeding' and he smiled as he found exactly what he was looking for. Page after page after page was about people wanting to be fed. 

Vanessa stared wide eyed at the pages and he mumbled; "I don't want anyone else, Chase! I want my baby Benny." She gritted her teeth angrily and shoved Chase away.

"I know darling, that's why I'm looking for him!" Chase snorted. How could she even think he'd want her to forget about their piggy? He wouldn't be easy to replace. And they wouldn't replace him! "This is worth a shot, okay? People stream themselves being fed, and I thought that maybe - just maybe - Benny's kidnapper wants to earn a few bucks and sell him out! I mean, come on; with Benny's body he can earn a lot by letting people feed him and rub him and watch him grow." 

Vanessa had to agree that her brother was right. Anyone with a brain would sell Benny out on one of these sites!

They scrolled through a few streams and glanced at the dates of its release and where it had been filmed, humming when they found one that had been filmed just a few hours earlier and the place wasn't too far away! Chase clicked on it and leaned back in his chair, sighing as he hoped and prayed it would be Benny. 

First, they only saw plump butt, the owner of the butt was hidden behind a enormous gut. A pair of hairless, round balls were seen above the hole. The pink asshole was stretched around a black hose, and a constant humming from a machine was heard in the background. 

"How does it feel in your ass, baby?"   
A low, husky voice murmured sweetly, and the camera was picked up by someone. The cameraman recorded the boy's butt and then showed his balls and dick, playing with the cock for a moment and a loud muffled whine was heard. "Shush, my little pig. You'll get to say hi soon to your viewers!" 

Vanessa and Chase both froze up in shock and they leaned forward until their noses were almost pressed against the computer screen. That whining... 

"Okay, piggy, behave now," the man laughed softly as he angled the camera so he was filming the boy's flustered, swollen face. A pacifier gag was keeping him quiet and the obese boy was rolling from side to side helplessly, trying to cover his face with his chubby hands. "Tsk, tsk, bad piggy. We're not playing hide and seek! Try say 'hello'," the cameraman snickered in the background and he zoomed out so he could put his hand into the shot. The man squeezed the boy's swollen moobs and then smacked it with a grunt. "He's doing a good job getting bigger. If you want to help and watch him grow larger then send us food at my address- I'll leave a link in the description!" 

Chase's mouth went all dry as he watched and listened, because that boy was Benny. He was much bigger, and he wasn't dressed in cute baby pjs, but it was their Benny boy! 

Address in the description? Oh, they wouldn't only send something.  
Vanessa and Chase would pay them a visit.


End file.
